The Chosen Family
When River was in high school, they yearned for other queer teens to connect with and befriend, so they took to the Internet. There, on a little LGBTQ chat room, they met Georgie, and the rest is history. Once River landed in London the year after, they met the other two and the four became fast friends, each other's chosen family. Jared Full Name: Jared Stevens Pronouns: He/Him Orientation: Gay Birthday: March 31st * Modern: 25 Height: 5”11 Body Type: Skinny Hair: Black Skin Colour: A light tan colour, due to his Asian heritage Eyes: Dark brown Occupation: Tattoo artist Parents: Jared and his siblings were raised by a single mother, Diana Stevens, but he rarely sees her anymore since he moved to London for college. Siblings: * Bella (27) * Amy (20) Likes: Light roast coffee, weird and unique art pieces, and superhero movies. Dislikes: Huge crowds, comic snobs, and being late for anything. Other: * Jared is high-functioning autistic, with a special interest in animals. If given the chance, he will gush about all his dream pets, and spout every fact he knows about any animal. * He grew up in Bath, but moved to London to study art and work a tattooing apprenticeship. Charlie Full Name: Charlotte "Charlie" Bowers Pronouns: She/Her Orientation: Asexual lesbian Birthday: August 10th * Pirate - 28 * Modern - 24 Height: 5”5 Body Type: Toned from the gym, but naturally slim. Hair: Ginger, usually curled and worn loose. Skin Colour: '''Pale skin covered in freckles. '''Eyes: Green Occupation: Freelance travel writer and online-student. Parents: Charlie’s parents threw her out after she came out at age 15, and she hasn’t spoken to either of them since. Siblings: None. Likes: Fruity cocktails with little umbrellas, holding girls’ hands, and partying. Dislikes: Hypocrites, scooters, and horses. If you bring her near a horse, she will never forgive you. Other: * She’s always happiest when she’s on the road, taking photos of all the beautiful and weird places she sees. * When River first introduced her to Chris, she actually already knew him through her online photography course. The two keep in close contact, always sending each other their best photos as well as some shit ones. * Georgie fondly refers to her as an “Asexual Fuckboy” or Huge Platonic Flirt. xD * Jared's nickname for her is Chaz, after the red hair and his favourite Rugrats character from when he was a kid. Georgie Full name: Georgia “Georgie” O’Malley Pronouns: She/Her Orientation: Lesbian Birthday: August 14th * Pirate - 28 * Modern - 24 Height: 6 ft Body Type: Long and muscular, but not bulgy. Hair: Shoulder length and dark brunette, usually lightly curled at the bottom Skin Colour: Pale, with a spattering of barely visible freckles across her nose. Eyes: Brown Occupation: * Pirate - captain of the Siren's Call * Modern - retail worker at Ann Summers. Parents: Mama O’Malley died when Georgie was a baby, and she was raised by her strictly Christian father, who then stopped speaking to her when she came out in her mid teens. Siblings: None. Likes: Flirting with beautiful women, binging dramas on Netflix, and Jaffa Cakes. Dislikes: Being told she’s wrong, long queues for anything, and religion. She really hates religion, something that covers both timelines. Other: * Georgie currently has her tongue pierced, two snake bites in, and three ear piercings along each ear, as well as a nose ring. * She is London born and bred, but she went to an all girls boarding school in Edinburgh for a year, which is where she met and befriended Charlie (until she got expelled for inappropriate behaviour). When Charlie got kicked out of home a year or two later, the two reconnected after a time, and ended up moving in together with Georgie’s new friend Jared. Rhona Full Name: Rhona Murphy Pronouns: She/Her Orientation: Lesbian Birthday: August 18th *Pirate: 27 *Modern: 23 Height: 5'4" Body Type: Wiry with muscles like whipcords. Never underestimate the small ones. Hair: Red and with tight curls Skin Colour: Pale with a few noticeable blemishes and scars from her escapades. Eyes: Green Occupation: *Pirate - First Mate of the Siren's Call *Modern - Personal Care Assistant Parents: Her parents live in her hometown where her mother works as nurse and her father is a local minister. She sees them once or twice a year when she can make it home for the holidays. Siblings: She has one older sister who lives in Germany with her husband. Likes: Photography (as a hobby), gingers, and dodie. Dislikes: Flying, sweets, and negative people. Other: *Rhona grew up in Kilglas in County Sligo in Ireland. Her parents supported her when she came out, though were less accepting when she began drinking and smoking in high school. However, they never stopped supporting her, not even when she decided at random to move away to London. They do miss having her around the house though. *Due to her lifestyle in high school, Rhona developed a drinking problem which cost her her high school sweetheart. Once she moved to London, she decided to sober up and has since been attending a group to help her keep on the straight and narrow. Category:Characters Category:LGBTQ Characters Category:Side Characters Category:British Characters